


turn your mic off, baby

by lilliandherself



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, gamer louis, literally just harry rimming louis, there's not much else to say, thousand words of harry eating louis out really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliandherself/pseuds/lilliandherself
Summary: His cock has been in a constant state of half-hard since that interaction, unable to stop himself thinking of his completely bare boyfriend (aside from a pair of socks covering his feet).Louis walks around the house naked all day and ignores Harry to play video games instead. Harry gets tired of it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 120





	turn your mic off, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very spontaneous thing. I thought of it one night and started writing it the next morning so here it is!! [Kat](https://twitter.com/haddystan) was a huge help once again. Always gives me such good suggestions and helps me better my work as much as possible. Thank you so much lovely!!
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoy <3

Harry’s been in the living room, watching some random show on Netflix, for about three hours now. He’s been sexually frustrated for twice as long; from the moment he saw that Louis was going to be walking around the house in the nude today. Harry can resist a lot of things, but his gorgeous boyfriend is not one of them. Louis, though, had simply pushed Harry away when he tried to make out with him this morning. 

His cock has been in a constant state of half-hard since that interaction, unable to stop himself from thinking of his completely bare boyfriend (aside from a pair of socks covering his feet). Harry hoped at first that Louis was doing it on purpose, but said boyfriend has hardly spoken a word to him all day, favoring his video games over Harry for the time being. 

It’s nothing new, Harry’s used to it after three years of living with the other man. They wouldn’t still be together if Harry couldn’t handle being ignored every once in a while. 

But today. Today, Harry’s cock is killing him, balls heavy and aching, his mouth watering at the thought of doing absolutely _anything_ with his beautiful boy. 

His foot is tapping the ground, a habit he knows Louis would be reprimanding him for by now, and his hands keep clenching and unclenching. The show playing is background noise at this point compared to Harry’s loud thoughts. It’s been only a day and a half since he was last inside Louis but that doesn’t make him want it any less.

Determinedly, Harry grabs the remote from the table in front of the couch, shutting the TV off and throwing the object down as he stands up. He makes a mental note to move it later on so Louis doesn’t throw a fit about not finding the remote. 

Judging by Louis’ current activity, Harry’s willing to bet his entire savings that he won’t be getting to fuck Louis tonight. That doesn’t mean he can’t have other things, though. Creeping down the hallway, Harry stops at the open door of their bedroom, eyes stuck on his boyfriend. 

Louis’ sitting with his legs tucked under him — kinda like he would look like if he was straddling something — with the controller in his hands, headphones on his head, and yelling into the mic. It must be one of the _Call of Duty_ games. Louis only ever yells if his team isn’t doing well. 

He’s naked, just as he has been all day, small cock bobbing between his legs with his little movements of frustration, ass looking even bigger with the way it’s pushed up by Louis’ feet under him. Harry could stare at him all night long. Louis is hard to resist even when clothed but like this, it’s near impossible.

“Lou,” Harry calls, to see if Louis will look over at him. He does, just a small glance, but it’s enough for Harry to begin moving forward, steps slow as to savor the view he currently has.

He sees an opportunity when Louis shouts particularly loud, rising up on his knees in the process. Laying on his back in front of Louis, he starts sliding up the bed, mumbling a short, “Gonna make you feel good for a bit, baby. Don’t mind me.”

Harry watches Louis glance down at him again, meaning he vaguely heard what Harry said. Harry fits his broad shoulders in between Louis’ legs, eyes staring up at the most beautiful sight in the world. His mouth waters.

Louis’ always been so beautiful; Harry thought so even before he got to undress the small boy. But he can’t help but think that Louis’ hole, pink and puckered, is the prettiest part of him. Always looks ready to be fucked, eaten, used. 

Large hands fall onto Louis’ hips, urging him to lower his bum down to Harry’s face. It takes a moment before Louis lets his thighs give in, slowly settling down on Harry’s tongue that’s out and ready. He’s not fully sitting yet but Harry’s confident that he can get that to change. 

He feels his boy jump once his tongue first touches him, but he holds him still to prevent him from moving away. He can smell the body soap Louis uses now that he’s close enough, can almost taste it as he swirls his tongue in a circle around his rim, teasing the area.

A high sound comes from above, muffled so that Louis’ friends don’t hear. Harry zones out then, focused on getting Louis wet and open if only to get himself off from doing so. Just the sight of his loose hole could make Harry come undone. His hands slide to Louis’ cheeks, spreading him further so that Harry can lick the area fully.

Tongue sliding from the perineum to the top of his crack, Harry finally lets out a breath. This is where he belongs; laying on his back with Louis’ bum nearly suffocating him.

He sucks on the rim, fingers digging into Louis’ skin, eyes rolling back in his head. Louis whimpers again, shifting down the slightest to get Harry to do something more. Harry grips full hips even tighter, hoping to leave bruises once he’s done.

All he does in response is go back to licking from the bottom to the top, over and over again. He waits to do something more until Louis whines again, getting impatient. He licks one more big stripe, tongue going far enough to lick the back of Louis’ balls, and then he dives into Louis’ hole. 

“H,” Louis cries out brokenly, falling back completely. Harry’s nose gets covered and then he can’t breathe, tongue deep in his boyfriend, hands spread out on his skin.

Harry lifts him back up for a moment, muscles straining with the effort and voice hoarse when he says, “Turn your mic off, baby,” and then he’s pulling him back down, lapping at Louis’ hole like it’s his last meal.

The sound of the headphones clattering to the floor rings through the room and Harry feels a little relieved, completely uncaring that if they’re now damaged by the action he’ll have to buy new ones for Louis. 

He doesn’t mind if it means that no one else is going to hear him like this.

“Why—” Louis cuts himself off with a moan, slumping a little more down on Harry’s face, “—why are you in this mood?”

Harry would reply if he was able to do anything other than move his tongue inside of Louis, but the moment doesn’t call for it. Louis knows very well why he’s in this mood.

Just in case he hasn’t guessed, though, Harry slips a hand from the boy’s meaty hip and grips the base of his small cock, squeezing tight. Louis cries out brokenly, falling forward so that his hands are holding him up on Harry’s thighs. 

“Harry, _fuck,_ I love you.”

A smile makes its way onto Harry’s mouth at that, tapping Louis’ hip three times to let Louis know he loves him back.

Harry lifts the boy up again when he feels himself getting lightheaded. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he rasps. “Could die right here, under you and licking you out, and I’d be the happiest man alive.”

“Harry,” Louis almost whispers, voice falling quiet when Harry pulls him back down, tongue sliding inside him immediately. “Want your cock, please. Want you to fuck me.”

Fuck him? Harry can’t believe that Louis thinks he’s getting fucked tonight. After the day he caused for Harry?

“Baby,” Harry says, licking over Louis’ hole again after lifting him. Might as well count this as a workout. “You aren’t getting my cock tonight.”

“Why?” Louis whines, rocking his hips back and forth on Harry’s mouth. 

Squeezing supple cheeks and spreading them even further, Harry sucks lightly on the rim and digs his nails into Louis’ cheeks. “Been teasing me all day, walking around like this, haven’t you? You get my tongue and nothing else.”

Harry feels small tears land on one of his legs and feels satisfied with himself. He won’t be fucking Louis tonight, will wait until just after midnight, just to continue to make the boy feel as desperate as he’s felt all day.

When Louis says nothing else and simply grips Harry’s thighs tighter, Harry murmurs a quiet, “Good boy. Want you to come within the next minute, darling.”

He doesn’t give Louis a chance to object or whine or anything of the sort before he’s licking at Louis’ hole like his life depends on it, nibbling on the rim. 

His chin is covered in spit and his arms feel sore from moving Louis up and down but all he can think of is making Louis come.

And Louis does. As soon as he feels Harry pull him even further back onto his face, licking in as deep as possible, he lets go. His body shudders, high pitched noises spilling from his lips, declarations of love coming out louder than anything else. 

Harry’s hands fall to his side, still moving his tongue languidly inside of Louis.

“I hate you.”

Harry almost giggles at that. “You’re my whole world.”

“You are such a dick.”

“I want to marry you.”


End file.
